marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesis
Nemesis is a character confirmed to appear in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Backstory Nemesis was created by the European Branch of the Umbrella Corporation's pharmaceutical company. He was designed to have immense strength and power, yet to also be intelligent enough to follow orders and overcome obstacles, but not intelligent enough to rebel. This particular Nemesis was deployed to Raccoon City to kill any remaining members of the S.T.A.R.S. unit, which had become an annoyance for the corporation. His first victim was Brad Vickers, who he impaled through the the mouth with a tentacle. Nemesis targeted Jill Valentine as his next victim. Jill managed to evade Nemesis throughout the city, but Nemesis continued to come after her, effortlessly taking down any obstacles in his way. After he shot down a rescue chopper and infected Jill with the T-Virus, Jill was forced to confront her attacker, managing to beat him with a barrage of explosives. Nemesis wasn't truly gone. His jacket burning off signaled his second mutation. Continuing to chase a now cured Jill, she stopped him again by drowning him in chemicals in a waste management facility. Nemesis survived as a hunk of dissolving flesh, and devoured a dead Tyrant, mutating again into a huge tentacled monster. Jill managed to defeat Nemesis for good with the Rail Gun and a magnum to finish the job. Appearance Nemesis appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 in his first form. His face is stitched together over one eye, with the other eye glowing yellow. Nemesis has no lips, showing exposed gums and teeth. Nemesis wears a large, black jacket that almost conceals the tentacles wrapped around his neck. Nemesis also has black gloves, pants, and boots. Powers and Abilities As one of the most powerful B.O.W.s encounterd in the Resident Evil series, Nemesis possesses many powers and abilities: *Super strength *Extreme stamina, being almost indestructable *Capable of understanding weaponry, using a FIM-92 Stinger missile launcher, modified specifically for him *Covered in spear-like tentacles used for offense *Mutations act as a weakness: abilities to take orders and understand situations gradually wear down Personality Nemesis has no true personality, only his mission. Nemesis' main goal is to eleminate all S.T.A.R.S. members. Nemesis seems capable of speech, albiet limited speech, only shown saying "S.T.A.R.S." Nemesis is ruthless and will take down anything in its way. However, Nemesis is still controlled by someone else, so his behavior could change with an updated goal. Trailer 300px Trivia * Nemesis appears in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3, as a cameo in the Hulk 's ending. Hulk and Chris are in a mansion with numerous zombies trying to get to Wesker , and Hulk is shown attacking Nemesis. * Nemesis was one of the characters confirmed not to appear in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 due to being deemed "too gruesome", with risk of changing the game's rating. Capcom apparently went back on that statement. * His rival appears to be Doctor Strange. Strange often fights against evil demons and abominations like Dormammu and Shuma-Gorath, and Nemesis would fall into the same grouping as them. Also, both of their character portraits have a light-blue shading to them. Artwork Marvel_vs_capcom_3_nemesis.png|Nemesis in "Marvel Vs Capcom 3" Hulk's Ending Nemesis0.jpg|Nemesis as he appears in Resident Evil 3. NemesisUC_0.jpg|Nemesis in his second form, after destroying his vest. Nemesis3.jpg|Nemesis in it's final form, after mutating. Nemesis on the Resident Evil Wiki Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Capcom Characters